Alcanzar una estrella
by Carelyn Stark
Summary: Básicamente Emma conoce a la famosa Regina Mills. Horrible resumen, lo sé. Pero he intentado subir la historia 3 veces, xD.


_**Hola, hola ya llegué…**_

_**He andado un poco perdida de , pero cosas que pasan. La última historia que publiqué aquí pues la borré porque no me sentía cómoda con ella. Pido disculpas si alguno de los lectores que lean está historia seguía la anterior. La verdad es que soy un desastre.**_

_**En fin, como dice el espectacular resumen, Emma conoce a Regina Mills quien es su crush (como de todos). Está basado en un sueño que tuvo mi mejor amiga hace unas semanas y bueno decidí plasmar esa idea y escribí un borrador en un aburrido día de trabajo. **_

_**No tengo ni idea si la continuaré o no, tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero nada de tiempo, aun así, la dejaré en progreso y calificación T por los momentos.**_

_**Espero les guste **_____

_**Disclaimer: nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece (en serio, ni siquiera la idea, porque era el sueño de una amiga), aunque solo quisiera que me perteneciera Regina/EvilQ/Lana. **_

_**En camino…**_

_**Eso me dijeron hace diez minutos. Y se supone que yo soy la impuntual. Voy a entrar antes de que me tengan que recoger de aquí como un cubo de hielo humano.**_

Emma presionó el botón enviar con más fuerza de la necesaria, resoplando con molestia. Excelente manera de pasar su cumpleaños, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el restaurante con paso firme.

Una vez que el camarero la llevó a la mesa que Ruby había reservado dos semanas antes, Emma se dio cuenta de que todo era una mala idea desde el principio. Aunque el restaurante era muy bonito y elegante, también era ostentoso y ese no era el tipo de ambiente al que Emma estaba acostumbrada. Crecer de hogar de acogida en hogar de acogida te aseguraba que no conocieras ni lujos ni comodidades, o al menos no con las familias con las que ella creció. Pero sus amigos insistieron y, además, sus amigos pagaban. Sin embargo, se aseguraría de que después de la cena fueran al cine para ver una película que llevaban meses esperando.

"Disculpe, señorita Swan" el camarero interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. "¿Ya está lista para ordenar?"

Emma miró a su alrededor, un poco perdida. "Eh, ¿es posible esperar cinco minutos más? Mis acompañantes aún no llegan".

"Sí, claro. Vuelvo en un momento".

Emma suspiró silenciosamente, la mesa a su izquierda se estaba ocupando, pero no le dio importancia, si sus amigos no llegaban en quince minutos, se iría en su bicho hasta la tienda más cercana, compraría un pote de helado Rocky Road de vainilla y entraría al cine sola.

Jugueteó un rato con su servilleta cuando el camarero se acercó nuevamente. "¿Lista, señorita Swan?"

"No, esperaré otros cinco minutos, sin embargo, ¿puede traerme una taza de chocolate caliente y agregarle un toque de canela?"

"Lo siento" Emma detectó un desagradable toque de condescendencia. "No servimos bebidas infantiles en este restaurante. ¿Consideraría ocupar una mesa para dos? Tenemos a unos clientes que…"

_Hijo de perra,_ pensó. "No. Esperaré". Y sacó su teléfono y marcó violentamente el número de Ruby, esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó el contestador automático.

_Maldita sea, Ruby. ¿En dónde estás? _Escribió.

Entró a _twitter_ y empezó a ver el timeline, saltándose todos los posibles spoilers de la película. No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

"¿Acaso te parece que ha llegado alguien a sentarse conmigo?" Se adelantó haciendo una mueca al camarero. Pero cuando se disponía a fulminarlo con la mirada, se encontró con que no era él, sino una mujer con la que ni en sus más alocados sueños pensaría encontrarse.

"Bueno, precisamente por ese motivo debes quitar esa carita de cachorro pateado y venir a sentarte con nosotras" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa descarada.

Alta, hermosa, pelirroja y de unos impresionantes ojos verdes, Zelena Walsh le estaba hablando directamente a ella.

"Yo… tu eres… ¿qué?" balbuceó Emma estúpidamente.

"Sí, sí. Soy la única e impresionante Zelena Walsh" sonrió sin importancia. "Entonces, vamos" se dio la espalda, bastante segura de que Emma la seguiría.

Cuando Emma llegó a la mesa y notó quien era una de las acompañantes de Zelena, estaba segura de que su cerebro haría cortocircuito allí mismo gracias a la pelota de emociones que la golpearon al mismo tiempo: incredulidad, emoción, terror, adrenalina y terror otra vez. Sentada a la derecha de la pelirroja estaba su crush eterno: Regina Mills.

Zelena le sonrió deslumbrante y la colocó frente a la silla al notar que las funciones motoras básicas de Emma no funcionaban.

"Uhm, hola" dijo en voz baja a nadie en particular. Regina quien se estaba riendo, se quedó callada y la observó atentamente con sus impresionantes ojos marrones. Emma juró que empezaría a hiperventilar cuando sintió el frío rompiendo contra sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"Bueno, supongo que por lo roja que te has puesto hasta las bragas, ya sabes de la ganadora de no uno, sino dos Oscar y acreedora de una estrella en el paseo de la fama y quien pronto interpretará a uno de los papeles más difíciles en el reboot de la ¡ouch!"

"Zelena…" gruñó Regina con el ceño fruncido. Por el aullido de dolor de su amiga, parece que le había una patada en la pantorrilla.

"Está, bien. Está bien". Le sonrió Zelena. "Y bueno, nuestra sexy ama de casa desesperada que le encanta acostarse con los jardineros, Eva Longoria".

Eva rodó los ojos juguetonamente y me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo suavemente. La invitó a sentarse en la silla que tenía al frente y por primera vez, Emma pensó que realmente tenía algo de suerte, ya que era al lado de Regina.

"Entonces…" Regina arrastró las palabras de tal manera que a la rubia se le erizaron todos los vellos. "Supongo que tiene un nombre".

"Eh…" _compórtate, Swan,_ se regañó a sí misma. Le gustaría decirle que podía llamarla como ella quisiera, pero no se sentía especialmente valiente en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Zelena y Eva tenían sonrisas divertidas, obviamente disfrutando del nerviosismo de Emma. Pero, no podían culparla, es decir, si hace una semana alguien le hubiera dicho que en su cumpleaños estaría compartiendo la mesa con las estrellas del momento, le habría dado un pase directo al manicomio con los gastos cubiertos.

Solo deseaba que sus amigos no fueran tan inoportunos como para aparecer, pero ese momento su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de la poca buena suerte que la había acompañado decidió esfumarse cuando vio la foto de Ruby en su pantalla. Con una mueca y una disculpa a las mujeres en la mesa, contestó la llamada.

"_Rubia, perdóname, se descargó la batería del auto y ningún ser humano se detuvo a auxiliarnos. La única persona que lo hizo era un policía y resulta que nos dio una multa por haber estacionado en un puesto para personas con discapacidad (como si uno pudiera elegir donde accidentarse). Al final nos ayudó, pero aun así no levantó la multa. Además, también se me descargó la batería del teléfono y ya sabes que Graham no tiene y…"_

"Ruby, Ruby, respira" la cortó sonriendo. Era imposible molestarse con ella. "No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Y no te ofendas, pero cuando noté que no llegaban hice un plan b. Solo iré al cine con Rocky Road y veré Neverland con mi amigo de vainilla" sonrió.

Emma vio que Eva y Zelena se rieron cuando Regina rodó los ojos con la insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Oh, Ems. Pero es tu cumpleaños. Y queríamos que pasarás bien. Llevarte a un restaurante bonito e ir al cine y suspirar juntos por la Reina Malvada y luego matar gente en Call of Duty. No que te la pasarás sola" _Emma pudo escuchar a Ruby refunfuñando.

"Wow, Rubes.Serías la cita perfecta. Excepto por el hecho de que me embarcaste" respondió Emma riéndose. "Pero sabes que no me importa estar sola cuando estoy viendo a la Rein… Mi película favorita" terminó la frase atropelladamente. Pudo notar que Zelena estaba haciendo una orden a un camarero que Emma no podía ver. "Además, espero que aún me queden un montón de cumpleaños por delante. Ya luego Graham y tú me recompensarán".

"_Dalo por hecho, Emma. Te queremos"._

"Yo también, Ruby".

Emma colgó con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, viendo sin ver como la pantalla de su teléfono se oscurecía. Ruby era su mejor amiga desde hacía más de cinco años, cuando su abuela la ayudó a evitar la cárcel por culpa de su exnovio, Neal, quien había decidido convertirse en un ladronzuelo, arrastrando a Emma en sus artimañas sin darle al menos una advertencia.

Emma despertó de su trance cuando una mano estaba siendo agitada frente a su rostro. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sintió la mano de Eva sobre su muñeca. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, sí. Lo siento, deben pensar que soy un bicho raro. Apuesto a que ahora se arrepienten de invitarme a su mesa". Sonrió incomoda.

"Tranquila" dijo Eva.

"Casi" respondió al mismo tiempo Regina.

Sus amigas la miraron molestas.

"No le hagas caso" Eva seguía mirando a Regina. "A veces le cuesta salir de su rol de Reina Malvada".

"Ja" exclamó Zelena con burla. "Entonces estás de cumpleaños. Esto merece una buena botella de vino para celebrar".

Emma abrió muchísimos los ojos. "No, por favor. No me gusta molestar".

"Tonterías, eh…"

"Emma. Mi nombre es Emma Swan".

"Em-ma" dijo Regina. Probando el nombre en su lengua. "Me gusta".

"Gracias" respondió aun nerviosa y emocionada en igual medida. "Sin embargo, por favor, no quisiera que hicieran ningún gasto por mí. Además, estoy segura de que no volveré para acá, no es buena la atención" sin mencionar que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar ni el descorche de una botella. Aun así, Regina estaba haciendo una seña al camarero.

"¿Quieren ordenar algo más?" preguntó y Emma se dio cuenta de que era el mismo antipático que la había recibido a ella, solo que ahora sonaba atento y exageradamente amable.

"Si, Davies. Por favor toma nota del pedido de la señorita Swan" le dijo Regina.

Sabía que era imposible, pero Emma juraría que sintió al camarero tensarse con la sola mención de su nombre. El hombre se volteó hacía ella y lo vio tragar saliva.

"No quiero nada, gracias". Respondió Emma mirándolo directamente mientras Eva se excusaba para atender una llamada. Zelena hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al comentario de Emma.

"Tonterías, Emma. Pide lo que quieras, eres la cumpleañera. Nosotras invitamos".

"No es eso, eh, Zelena". Se sonrojó nuevamente por la oportunidad de llamarla por su nombre. La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa alentadora. "Lo único que yo quería era muy infantil para este restaurante".

Regina frunció el ceño. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" le espetó al camarero, quien se puso pálido del susto. "¿Qué querías ordenar hace un rato?" le preguntó más suavemente a Emma.

"Eh, solo una taza de chocolate caliente con un poco de canela" respondió en voz baja.

La morena la miró con una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos, pero luego levantó una ceja amenazadora hacía el camarero.

"Lo-lo siento, señorita Regina. Es que no tenemos esa bebida en el menú" tartamudeó el hombre.

"Davies…" le habló Regina como quien hablaba con un niño particularmente denso. "La señorita Swan está de cumpleaños hoy y, si la señorita Swan quiere caviar, pues le sirves caviar. Dime, ¿quieres comer caviar, Emma?"

La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin poder creer que Regina la había defendido del camarero. Se obligó a responder "yo, bueno, tenía pensado comer en el cine una hamburguesa doble a la parrilla con queso y papas fritas. Pero puedo echar un vistazo al menú…"

"No" la interrumpió Regina. "Davies, no veo que estés tomando nota del pedido de la señorita Swan. Además, dile a Belle que ahorita iré a hablar con ella".

Con eso, quedó claro que Regina lo estaba despidiendo de la mesa. Zelena que estaba mirando todo el asunto con una expresión bastante divertida se aclaró la garganta.

"Me encanta cuando Regina les da a las personas un pedazo de su mente" comentó. "Entonces, Emma. ¿Tienes novio?" preguntó con descaro.

"Nop". Emma bebió un sorbo de agua. "Ni novia para el caso" sonrió.

"Ooh. ¿A qué se debe?" exclamó con curiosidad.

"Zelena, ¿puedes dejar en paz a la señorita Swan?" masculló Regina mientras miraba su teléfono y se levantaba. "Iré a hablar con Belle. Vuelvo en un momento".

"No regañes a Belle" le dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué? Pensé que te encantaba ver a las personas recibir un pedazo de mi mente. Zelena, no asustes a la señorita Swan" le hizo una mueca sarcástica y se fue.

"Como si pudiera" rodó los ojos. "Entonces…" miró maliciosamente a Emma. "¿Te gusta Regina?"

La chica se dio cuenta que la pregunta no fue hecha con mala intención y que era más fácil estar relajada con Zelena que con Regina (claro, nadie esta relajado en presencia del amor de su vida). Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que de repente Emma iba a decirle acerca de su atracción física y masoquista con Regina. Tampoco que había asistido a varias convenciones, ni que tenía un poster detrás de su puerta de la infame Reina Rowena, o que una de sus fotos de la sesión de Victoria's Secret era su fondo de pantalla. Y aunque el carácter de Regina Mills era legendario y muchas veces criticado, por lo general el extremo receptor era para las personas que no tenían limites, como muchos periodistas y algunos fans. Aun así, la actriz tenía su enorme base de fanáticos, que siguen su trayectoria desde hace muchos años, como los más jóvenes, con las recientes películas de Once Upon a Time.

"¿A quién no le gusta Regina?" preguntó para salir del paso.

"Yo no conozco unas cuantas personas a las que no" respondió sombríamente.

Emma frunció el ceño. "Pues son unos imbéciles" murmuró mirando hacia donde estaba la morena hablando animadamente con una joven que parecía ser la chef del restaurante. Su visión fue interrumpida por la llegada de Eva y el camarero que inmediatamente empezó a repartir los platillos según las indicaciones de Zelena.

"Una foto duraría más, Emma" comentó Eva en voz baja, mientras sonreía sin malicia. "Si le pides amablemente, estoy segura de que se tomaría una para ti. Después de todo es tu cumpleaños". Añadió.

"No, yo… dios, me da vergüenza" respondió frustrada, mientras se metía una de las papas a la boca. Eva no dijo nada más, pero la sonrisa tranquila permaneció en su rostro.

"¿Le diste a la pobre Belle un pedazo de tu mente?" preguntó Zelena con un ligero ceño fruncido a Regina cuando se sentó, mientras tomaba una foto de su plato.

"Solo le expresé mi molestia acerca de la profunda falta de profesionalismo de Davies. ¿Podrías comer tu comida en lugar de sacarle fotos? Te juro que pareces una adolescente".

Emma rio en voz baja, y cuando Regina la miró, pudo jurar que las esquinas de su boca se levantaron un poco.

"Entonces, Emma. ¿A qué te dedicas?" preguntó Eva limpiando su boca con el borde de una servilleta.

"Trabajo como camarera en un restaurante de mi ciudad. En Storybrooke, Maine". Respondió, preparando su hamburguesa para comerla.

Y, oh, dios. Cuando la hamburguesa golpeó sus papilas gustativas fue como ir al cielo y volver, una explosión de sabor dentro de su boca, tanto que no pudo detener el gemido glorioso que se escapó. Eva y Zelena se rieron en voz alta.

"¿Buena?" pregunto Regina con una ceja perfilada hacia arriba.

"Bastante" respondió tímidamente.

"Bien" la morena lucía complacida.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio, Emma no iba a negar que era una de las mejores hamburguesas que había probado, además de que se sentía cada vez más cómoda con Regina.

Sin embargo, una agradable sorpresa llegó en el momento en el que el camarero Davies retiró sus platos vacíos y relleno sus copas con vino; otro camarero colocó frente a Emma un cupcake bellamente decorado con crema pastelera purpura y una única vela encendida. Por algún motivo (tal vez el hecho de que era quien había hablado con la chef Belle), ella sabía que el postre era obra de Regina.

Emma miró a los ojos marrones, cálidos como el chocolate que se había bebido.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Emma. Pide un deseo" susurró.

El corazón de Emma latía tan locamente que estaba segura de que Regina podía oírlo golpear su pecho.

Y por primera vez en el día, se sintió verdaderamente valiente. Miró a Regina con tal intensidad y le dijo: "Se acaba de cumplir".

_._

"Insisto, dejen que al menos pagué lo que consumí"

"De ninguna manera, Emma. Es un regalo de nuestra parte" Eva era de las personas que tenían la habilidad de lograr que los demás hicieran lo que ella quisiera, tal vez era por el suave sonido de su voz. O tal vez era su superpoder.

Emma suspiró. "De acuerdo".

Zelena dio un aplauso de repente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea. "¿Qué tal si ahora que nos vamos, nos hacemos unas fotos?"

"Vamos, Zelena. No quiero a una horda de paparazis molestando a Belle si saben que venimos a comer acá" respondió Regina con voz cansada.

"Bueno, tal vez debí ser más clara. Me refiero a hacer unas fotos con el teléfono de Emma". Sonrió con picardía a la rubia.

"Sería un lindo detalle" intervino Eva.

"Claro que sí. ¿Cuántas veces te encuentras con dos súper estrellas sexys y con el amor de tu vida?" soltó una carcajada.

Emma se sonrojo violentamente. "No es necesario por favor. Ya se han tomado muchas molestias por mi" no se atrevía a mirar a Regina a la cara, le aterrorizaba ver su expresión, fuera cual fuera.

"Por favor" exclamó Zelena exasperada, arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano a Emma. Buscó la cámara frontal y posó con una expresión tonta.

Siguió sacando fotografías mientas caminaban fuera del restaurante esperando los autos. Eva se tomó algunas con Emma. De verdad le caía muy bien, era muy tranquila, agradable y cariñosa.

Regina tomó su teléfono de las manos de Eva e hizo un morrito con los labios a la cámara. Emma intentó suspirar en silencio, pero fracaso miserablemente ya que Regina la miró.

"Ven, señorita Swan"

"Puedes llamarme Emma, ya sabes" sonrió tímidamente. Desearía dejar de comportarse como una idiota, pero no podía.

"Oh, lo sé" ronroneó. "Pero sospecho que también te gusta que te llame así" rodeó un hombro elegantemente y acercó su rostro al de Emma para posar juntas a la cámara. Sonrió, y oh, era de verdad tan hermosa que debía ser un delito. Le encantaba la forma de sus pómulos cuando daba una sonrisa completa y, como sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. Y su olor, caro y picante, delicioso… "Señorita Swan" gruñó divertida. "Si logramos tomar la fotografía, podrás mirarme más tiempo en ella".

Y por supuesto, quería que se la tragara la tierra allí mismo, pero Regina solo sonrió encantada.

"Vaya, tu sonrisa no cabe en la foto" se burló Zelena de Emma, mientras llegaba su auto.

"Fue de verdad un placer conocerte, Emma. Espero que a pesar de que estos no eran tus planes la hayas pasado bien". Eva la abrazó muy fuerte.

"Este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, muchísimas gracias, de verdad". Respondió sinceramente, mientras Eva subía al asiento de copiloto del auto de Zelena.

"Ciao, Emma" la pelirroja la besó en ambas mejillas, haciendo a Emma reír.

"Hasta luego, señorita Swan" se despidió Regina sin mucha ceremonia, subiéndose a su Mercedes.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, no habría una oportunidad mejor, era ahora o nunca. Regina ya estaba encendiendo el motor. Revolvió su bolso y encontró lo que buscaba, corrió hacia el auto y golpeó suavemente la ventana con los nudillos.

"¿Si, señorita Swan?" preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

"Yo… pues… eh…" _maldita sea, cerebro. Reacciona._

Regina frunció el ceño. "Si bien tu balbuceo me parece… adorable, mi hijo me espera en casa".

Emma la miró y el estómago le dio una sacudida, como si al bajar una escalera se hubiera saltado algún escalón.

"¿Puedesgarmetuautodrafo?" se le trabó la lengua.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Regina desconcertada.

"¿Podrías… podrías darme tu autógrafo, por favor?" le preguntó correctamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse roja? ¿Por qué?

"¡Ah!" exclamó Regina. Y soltó una carcajada, tomando el lápiz y el papel, agregó: "Pensé que no lo pedirías nunca".

El valet parking trajo el auto de Emma y le estaba entregando sus llaves cuando Regina le colocó todo en el bolso abierto.

"¿Qué es esa trampa mortal?" frunció el ceño con desagrado.

"Mi posesión más preciada" le sonrió Emma.

Regina negó con la cabeza, incrédula. "Adiós, Emma". Y se fue.

Emma se subió a bicho con una sonrisa de mil vatios. Soltó un chillido emocionada, nada propio de una mujer de su edad. Ruby jamás creería lo que le pasó, pero por suerte, a Zelena se le ocurrió lo de las fotografías. Estaba pensando en cual foto iba a publicar mientras sacaba de su bolso el papel que Regina le había autografiado. Con la boca abierta, tuvo que mirar hasta tres veces el papel, ya que en ella no solo estaba la conocida firma de Regina, sino que debajo estaba su número de teléfono.

Fin.

(Creo)


End file.
